Semiconductor-based integrated circuits (“ICs”) are incorporated into many electronic devices. Electromigration (“EM”) decreases the reliability of integrated circuits, and eventually may cause degradation or failure of a semiconductor device. EM is caused by transfer of conductive materials through diffusion of ions or atoms. This phenomenon becomes more important in stacked ICs such as 3D-IC when the interconnect width decreases to hundreds or tens of nanometers.